


kapag okay na, pwede na ba?

by eristayy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Au lang ito, Lee Felix - Freeform, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Miss ko na hyunjin, Please Don't Hate Me, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Stray Kids OT8, Stray Kids are Family, bang chan - Freeform, filo au, han jisung - Freeform, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eristayy/pseuds/eristayy
Summary: Ang daming ganap these days...kklk!kapag okay na, pwede na ba?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, lee know - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	kapag okay na, pwede na ba?

Minsan sa buhay kailangan natin maging _jumbo hotdog_ para kaya natin lahat 'to...

Hindi gaya sa mga nakasanayang araw sa loob ng dorm...ngayon tahimik at tila walang nakatira.

Lahat sila nasa iisang kwarto,nagkakapaan kung sino ang unang magsasalita.

"Hyung,hindi ba muna tayo kakain?"seryosong tanong ni jisung kay bang chan na ngayon ay nakatingin lang sa kanyang laptop.

"Sige ako na lang muna magluluto or ano bang gusto nyo magpadeliver na lang?"nagkatinginan ang iba sa sinabi ni changbin... _Nakakapanibago_

"Binie,magpadeliver ka na lang para wala na tayong iisipin."Suggestion ni Lee know,wala namang nakakatawa sa sinabi nya pero hindi napigilan ni jeongin ang matawa. 

_Fast forward...._

Lumabas na ang iba para kumain at natira na lang ang apat. _Chan,Lee know,Changbin at Hyunjin._

"Hyung."Nakayukong bulong ni hyunjin,ang daming ganap ngayong araw hindi na nya alam ang mga nangyayari.

"Basta huwag pabayaan ang sarili mo doon huwag puro si Kkami ha...kumain at magpahinga ka."tumayo at yumakap si changbin kay hyunjin.. _just bro things._

"Loko ka talaga dwaekki! 'Wag masyado magoverthink,everything will be okay." Yumakap at may ngiti na sabi ni bang chan.

"Hyung,pwede bang makausap ko si hyunjin mag-isa?"kahit hindi naman na magtanong si lee know nakaplano naman natalaga na kakausapin nya si hyunjin...silang dalawa lang.

Lumabas na ang dalawa tyaka palang nakalapit si lee know kay hyunjin...siguro kung normal na araw lang ngayon kanina pa sila nagaasaran pero iba nga kasi ngayon.

"Mamimiss kita." bakit sya naman ngayon ang hindi makatingin kay hyunjin?

"Hyung,sino ba mamimiss mo? ako or yung unan ko? Bakit dyan ka nakatingin?"gumaan na ang pakiramdam ng isa..salamat sa pamilya at mga kaibigan nya.

"Bakit mo ba ako pinapakialaman dito?Alagaan mo sarili mo doon ha,kumain ka sa tamang oras at huwag puro sayaw nang sayaw."Nakangusong sabi ni lee know,ngayon magkatinginan na sila.

"Salamat,Hyung!Ikaw din huwag puro boxing at practice..."Nagulat si Hyunjin dahil sa biglang paghawak ni lee know sa kamay nya.

"Hyunjin,kapag okay na lahat..."nahihiya at namumulang sabi ni lee know

"Hyung,oo pwede na ulit."noong mga nakalipas na araw kasi halos nasa loob lang sya ng kwarto at walang kinakausap,kaya lahat sila nagwoworry para sakanya.

"Pwede na ulit tayo magvlive,baka matuloy na natin yung hinihintay ng stays na vlive boxing practice."May sumilay na ngiti sa kanyang labi.. _I miss stay!_

"Ay! Oo nga pala yun pala yun,bukas ako na lang at si Changbi ang maghahatid sa'yo sainyo."Ginulo ni lee know ang buhok ni hyunjin at nagpaalam na lalabas na sya.. _akala nya kasi ano_

"Oo,hyung kapag okay na lahat,sana andyan ka pa." Bulong ni hyunjin. _Sana nga maging okay na lahat_

**Author's Note:**

> miss na miss ko na hwang hyunjin :-( lol sorry sa typos and grammatical errors


End file.
